Dramatic progress has been seen in treating and controlling childhood cancer, which has become a curable illness, with 5-year cancer-free survival rates approaching 80%. Although pediatric cancer survivors represent a small percentage of the 9.8 million cancer survivors in the U.S., they serve in many respects as the model for development of supportive care, and the vanguard of cancer survivorship research. Much of what is learned in the management of the acute and chronic complications of pediatric cancer treatment can be subsequently applied to adult cancers. Researchers in pediatric psychosocial oncology were among the first to address the concept of burden related to treatment and survivorship, and to focus on specific quality of life outcomes, particularly related to cognitive, social and emotional functioning. However, the rapidity of medical advances, the emergence of new side effects and newly recognized late effects continue to pose a significant challenge for those providing supportive and psychosocial care for this population, who face a moving target. As such, mechanisms to maintain communication among researchers in this area are critical to the continuing development of evidence based approaches to assessment and intervention for cancer survivors. The primary aim of the proposed conference is to bring together the leading experts conducting research on neurocognitive and psychosocial outcomes in children with cancer, from diagnosis through long-term survivorship, to promote an interdisciplinary dialogue to address the most current and promising developments in the field. The conference will also focus on integrating new findings with the most current theoretical models. The conference program is designed to help both practitioners and researchers stay abreast of the most current developments in the area, via invited presentations by leading experts followed by facilitated discussions. Publication of the conference proceedings will serve to summarize the current state of the field and to point towards new research agendas for the future. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]